


Flustered

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't get embarrassed, but Bucky still knows how to get him flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/100609263786/inspired-by-x-and-a-convo-with-stevebottoms) with great inspiration from [this precious art](http://temariart.tumblr.com/post/93590071830/bucky-please-stop-this-right-now-no) and a conversation with [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/).

He didn’t know  _why_  people thought he embarrassed easily. Steve spent a long while parading in front of huge audiences in short shorts and tights, near constant attention breaking down his body’s instinct to flush. He had no idea why anyone thought they could  _scandalize_ him, either. He was in the damned army; he couldn’t count how many filthy stories of their exploits the Commandos had shared whenever they huddled around a campfire. Even when he was slight it wasn’t as if he was unfamiliar with people’s tendency toward promiscuity and vulgarity. And really, considering the things he did with Bucky…

So no, he didn’t get embarrassed and it would take something remarkable to scandalize him. Blushing was almost a foreign concept at this point.

Except.

Being with Bucky in the 21st century, it was more than okay for them to kiss and hold hands in public. Steve had no trouble accepting and initiating these small displays of affection. He  _lived_  for Bucky’s unconscious loving caresses. The most besotted smile curled his mouth any time Bucky touched his hair, fixing the soft spikes of his fringe or flattening wayward tufts at the crown of his head. It pleased him that Bucky had rediscovered comfort with him and he loved Bucky’s casual touches. Bucky usually kept to small gestures, touching his hand or his face, or draping an arm around his hips as they walked.

But Bucky  _knew_  how to make him blush. The jerk took advantage of it as often as he could, too. If Bucky was feeling particularly impish Bucky knew  _exactly_  how to make Steve squirm.

Bucky would smirk at him as they walked before glancing around, hand dropping from his hip down to the swell of his ass and  _squeezing_. It always shocked a gasp out of Steve, cheeks burning as he assured himself that nobody saw Bucky  _grope_ him. “Bucky…” he said, loved having Bucky’s hands on him, but, “we’re in  _public_.”

“Don’t you worry your head, Stevie, nobody saw,” said Bucky, patting Steve’s butt again before settling his hand back on Steve’s hip and tugging him toward their destination.

It wasn’t always when nobody was around, either. Bucky’s favorite places to get his hands on him were the aisles of the grocery store. Steve stood in the chips aisle, trying to decide which new flavor or cut they were going to try that week when Bucky sidled up behind him. Bucky pressed all along his back, arms around him as Bucky cupped his chest. Right in the middle of the junk food aisle. He blushed down to his bellybutton, sure Bucky felt it through his thin t-shirt. Knew the asshole was pleased with himself when Bucky pressed the lightest of kisses to the clenching hinge of his jaw.

“How about the scoops this week, baby doll?” asked Bucky, letting go of his chest and dropping his chosen snack into their cart before winking at the closest shopper and leaving Steve a flustered mess.

Public gropes weren’t even the worst of it. They’d always sit next to one another if they went out to eat. The first time they sat next to each other their waitress had been taken aback, more familiar with couples sitting face to face. They were so used to being side-by-side that any other way felt wrong.

Bucky preferred booths over tables. Liked the protection a booth gave them and how he and Steve had to squeeze together. He hadn’t gotten comfortable sitting with the exit at his back and liked sitting on the open side of the booth. This usually put his left arm between them and  _boy_  did Bucky like to tease him with it.

Steve held Bucky’s hand under the table without a problem, liked that extra point of contact as they looked over their menus. He dropped it when their waiter came so he could put in his order and then hand over the menus, but it left him open to Bucky’s advances.

At home, Bucky pulled his legs into his lap if they lay on the couch together, kept his hands on Steve whenever they had a lazy afternoon with Netflix. He hummed under the firm pressure of Bucky’s palms. Curled their hands together before tugging Bucky down for cuddling and a nap.

When they were out, though, the tease of metal would start at his knee, inching higher until Bucky’s palm curved high up on his thigh, pinky dragging distractingly close to his groin. His cheeks flamed and he stuttered his order, hand slapping over Bucky’s as their server expressed their concern.

“Nope, perfectly fine, thank you. Bucky what are you getting?” he grit, squeezing Bucky’s metal hand but not moving it.

And Bucky ordered, fingers flexing over Steve’s thigh, lips tipping into a smirk even as he spoke. He turned back to Steve when their waiter left to put in the order, grin full blown as he took in Steve’s flushed face. Followed that redness down beneath Steve’s hoodie and pat Steve’s leg.

“ _Something’s_ got you flustered, Rogers,” teased Bucky, inching even closer and squeezing Steve’s hand, like he didn’t know exactly what had Steve ruffled. “Thinking about something filthy, Stevie? Wanna share?”

Thing was, he knew just as well what to do to Bucky as payback. He smiled sweetly at Bucky, letting Bucky’s fingers fall between his own before giving Bucky’s hand a light squeeze. Bucky was no longer bothered by his metal arm. He’d accepted that it was what it was and didn’t care who saw it or commented on it. Steve, though. He knew. Kept Bucky’s gaze as he brought their curled hands up to his mouth and pressed the tiniest of kisses to the back of Bucky’s bionic hand. Bucky’s eyes widened and a flush quickly bloomed on those sharp cheekbones. Stubble doing nothing to mask his pinked cheeks.

He tried his damnedest to hide behind his loose hair, but Steve pressed a firmer kiss against Bucky’s hand and the joints whirred, Bucky’s bashfulness radiating off of him in warm waves. “ _Steve_ ,” he sighed, narrowing his eyes at Steve’s triumphant grin as their waiter returned with their meals.

They thanked their server and Steve let go of his hand so he could dig in to his lunch.

Bucky grinned and dragged his fingers over his stubble before leaning in close, mouth pressing against Steve’s ear. “When we get home, we’ll see who’s the one blushing,” he said, pulling back with a smirk and a lascivious wink.


End file.
